An afternoon visit
by ithinkicanwrite
Summary: Out of the corner of her eye, Marceline noticed this and a small, devious smirk started to form. Finn hadn't noticed so Marceline knew what she had to do and luckily it was one of her many talents; messing with Finn's head.


**This is my first story and it is a writing exercise for me. Tell me what you think, thanks. :)**

* * *

><p>It was a grim and wet day in the land of Ooo. Marceline the vampire queen was bored and grumpy; she was once again looking for something to do. As she was floating around the grasslands she heard a familiar boyish laugh coming from a recognisable tree house. A playful smirk spread across her face as she flew up to one of the windows of the tree house to spy on her favourite hero and his magic, yellow dog.<p>

Finn was playing with BMO while Jake was making himself yet another everything burrito. Quietly, Marceline slipped in and reclined gracefully on the sofa. Alerted by the faint squeaking of the sofa springs, Jake turned around, immediately screamed, and threw his everything burrito up in the air. It landed on the floor with a splat as Jake looked on, aghast.

Finn, on the other hand, looked up calmly and said, "Hey, Marceline."

"Hey, Finn," Marceline greeted coyly, then asked, "What are you playing?"

"Oh, just the same level that I've been stuck on for the past week," Finn said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Oh, that level," said Marceline rolling her eyes. "Well, how about we do something besides being lazy and playing video games?"

"But we can't do anything outside," whined Finn.

A quick glance out of the window confirmed that it was indeed still raining. Marceline and Finn slumped dejectedly down onto the sofa while Jake cleaned up his burrito with an irritated expression on his face. After he had done that, he quietly stretched out of the room.

Out of the corner of her eye, Marceline noticed this and a small, devious smirk started to form. Finn hadn't noticed so Marceline knew what she had to do and luckily it was one of her many talents; messing with Finn's head.

"Finn," Marceline purred slyly.

"What's up, Marceline?" Finn asked nonchalantly.

"What _exactly_ do you look for in ladies?"

A red flush began to creep across Finn's face. His heart was racing as he tried to think of a suitable answer that wouldn't make him look too stupid.

"I-I-I don't know to be honest Marceline. I don't really take an interest in girls like that, especially after the whole incident with Princess Bubblegum and me. Also, I think that girls would distract me from my hero business," Finn replied awkwardly.

"Awww, but there might be someone out there who would be perfect for you, Finn," said Marceline as she lazily floated off the sofa to hover in front of Finn. "It might even be someone who you know very well," she pouted.

At this point Finn's face was getting brighter by the second. He could hear his heartbeat increase rapidly; there was something about Marceline that made him feel this way. Was it her long flowing onyx hair? Or her pearl white fangs? Maybe it was her personality or the way she was so laidback. Either way there was just something about Marceline which Finn couldn't ignore.

"Enjoying the view," Marceline asked playfully, her head cocked to one side.

Finn was snapped out of his daydream and realised that he had been staring at Marceline for far longer than he had meant to. "I-uh-um," Finn stuttered.

Marceline smirked and drifted over to the fridge where she picked out a bowl of strawberries and commenced to suck the red out of them. "Oh, so I am not attractive then?" she teased.

"Wait…what? No! No…of course you're attractive," said Finn, hurriedly.

"Oh, so you have been checking me out then?" It really was too easy to mess with his head.

At that point the whole of Finn's face was red with embarrassment and Marceline loved it. Suddenly, a delightfully devious thought popped into her head, one that she was certain would put Finn in a daze.

Elegantly, she replaced the strawberries in their original location and sinuously glided over to place herself in Finn's lap.

Finn froze, unable to move but a million thoughts stampeded through his head.

With a slow smirk the spirited vampire crooned, "Do you know what it is like to kiss a vampire?"

"Um, no. No, I don't," replied Finn nervously, his eyes flickering from location to location before settling in a point some three inches from her left ear.

"Would you like to find out?" she inquired calmly.

"I-I-I um…"

Before Finn could finish his sentence Marceline had pressed her lips against his. Finn just sat eyes wide of shock before he closed his eyes and started kissing back. It felt good, surprisingly; Marceline had very soft lips and although they were cold from her being undead Finn found he didn't mind and was enjoying it more than a little.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Marceline broke away from him and smiled softly. "Well, I have to go now. It's been nice seeing you Finn." And with that she flew off through an open window, throwing back a cheeky wink.

Finn just sat there, still not able to move, for a few extra seconds before announcing his views on whole incident to the empty room. "Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
